Louis's High School Course Descriptions
Freshman Year Year-long Courses Biology This science class teaches biological principles and applications to our daily lives. Topics include Cells, the Human Body, Genetics, Ecology, Evolution and more. Algebra I This is the basic high school math class for college-bound students. Topics will include solving and graphing linear and quadratic equations, solving inequalities, exponents, solving systems of equations and basic polynomial functions. A graphing calculator will be required for this class. Global Geography This cours focuses on the geography and culture of the world. Topics inlcude Human Rights, Genocide, Regional and Economical Geography and more. Spanish I This course teaches students how to read, write and speak basic Spanish. It also presents basic Spanish cultural background and stresses oral communication. Literature and Composition Studies This class teaches literary analysis and basic research skills. Advanced writing skills are also stressed in this course. This cours even refines grammar, usage and spelling to build upon a student's knowledge of the writing process. PE I This course demonstrates athletics and fitness skills through Sports, CPR & AED, Personal Fitness, Adventure Education and Rock Climbing. Bass Choir This is a non-auditioned Bass Chorus than often combines in rehearsal with Ariel Singers in Freshman level and Treble Choir in Sophomore through Senior levels. Either way, SATB Musical Literature is practiced for concert performance. Concert Performance and Analysis are required and this class may be taken four times for credit. Sophomore Year Year-long Courses Geometry This math class teaches measurement of lines, angles, shapes and solids. Topics inlcude the real number system, lines, angles, triangles, quadrilaterals, parellelograms, polygons, circles, distance concepts, soilds, surface area and volume. Right triangle trigonometry is introduced in this course. A protractor, a compass and of course, a graphing calculator are all required for this class. American Literature and Composition This class expands on what was learned in English I and stresses reading and analysis of fiction and nonfiction literature from the US. Plus, writing of persuasive, descriptive, expository and narrative pieces as well as speaking in entertaining, persuasive and informative methods are also encouraged through this class. Chemistry This physical science class teaches students about chemicals and how to identify their properties, uses and hazards. Topics include the periodic table, physical and chemical changes, states of matter and applied chemistry. Spanish II This class teachs intermediate Spanish through reading, writing and speaking. It also expands on the cultural topics taught in Spanish I and is mostly taught in Spanish. Semester-long Courses Health This class is the only class that replaces PE for a semester as it teaches health topics that PE doesn't. Such topics are Birth Control, Nutrition, Marriage & Family and much more. PE II This class is semester-long and focuses on three units, Fitness Consumerism, Swimming and Social Dance. Driver's Education Classroom Phase This is the required portion of Driver's Education as it teaches the rules of the road through lecture whether the student takes the Behind-the-Wheel Phase or not. Behind-the-Wheel Phase This class puts what is learned in the classroom into practice through hands-on practice driving. Intro to Business This course introduces students to the world of business. Topics include business management, ethics, economics and business ownership. These concepts are studied through classroom discussion and project-based education. Junior Year Year-long Courses Spanish III This class teachs students more advanced Spanish communication techniques and expands upon the topics learned in the previous 2 Spanish classes. There will also be cultural readings and technology usage to translate English to Spanish on the computer. Conversational skills are also stressed. Physics This science course deals with the physical aspects of science that Chemistry doesn't. Topics include force, motion, charge, energy, magnetism, electricity and more. Students are forewarned about two things. One, Physics is a difficult and serious class. Two, Algebra I and Geometry are prerequisites along with Biology and Chemistry as math is needed to successfully complete this course. PE III This PE class has various options of what the student wants to take in order to pass. Such options include Basketball, Baseball, Football, Swimming and more. Algebra II/Trigonometry This class expands upon the topics learned in Algebra I and Geometry while introducing new topics in Algebra II and Trigonometry. A graphing calculator is essential. US History This course talks about American History from the native American period to contemporary issues. Topics include The American Revolution, Western Expansion, The Civil War, World Wars I and II, The Great Depression and more people and events that have impacted US History for less than three centuries. Semester-long Courses British Literature and Composition I This course is a survey of British literary works from the Dark Ages to the Renaissance Period. Essays, speeches and literary analyses are stressed in this course. Contemporary Literature and Composition This class talks about the world's contemporary literary works, how to analyze them, writing personal essays and presenting speeches. Senior Year Year-long Courses Calculus This course is the most advanced math course in high school mathematics. It also stresses the use of variables of all kinds and the functions of advanced math. A graphing calculator will be required. Spanish IV This course stresses the most advanced high school level Spanish speaking skills in the Foreign Language curriculum. As always, reading, writing and speaking skills are required to be learned. PE IV This course expands upon the topics learned and practiced in PE III. Semester-long Courses Consumer Economics This course teaches seniors about how to spend money responsibly. Topics include housing, taxation, the Federal Reserve System, banking and more. American Government This semester-long course deals with the politics of America. Topics include the Legislative, Executive and Judicial Branches, Crime and Punishment, how laws are passed and more. World Literature and Composition I This class teaches students how to analyze literary works worldwide. It also stresses the reading of novels, poems, plays, short stories and more with mature content. Poetry and Composition This class helps students who take it learn how to read, analyze, identify and write various kinds of poems. Such poetry could be haikus, limericks and sonnets. Computer Graphics I This computer-based art course teaches students the basics of computer graphic creation and introduces them to Adobe Illustrator. Image editing, creation and more topics are included in this course. As in all art courses, a lab fee will be charged. Interior Design This class teaches the basics of blueprinting, design and wall painting, decorating and furniture arrangement. This class is sure to suit students who want to take a career in home design and furniture arrangement in housing product stores like Home Depot. Category:Louis's Belongings Category:Louis's Responsibilities Category:High School Schedules Category:Schedules Category:School Schedules Category:Vital Possessions Category:School Responsibilities Category:Course Descriptions